Holders are known for storing a number of compact disc cases. These holders are typically formed as a square box with individual slots therein, each slot storing one compact disc case. It can be very difficult to remove a compact disc case from such a holder since each of the slots for one case is narrow, typically with very little clearance between the disc case and slot dividers to allow a person's fingers to grasp a disc case. Often a person has to tip the holder to cause the disc cases held therein to slide out far enough to be grasped. However, when this is done, it is difficult to maintain all but the desired disc case in the holder.